Nicotine
by M155 C0nfu510n
Summary: He's the new drug, filling every one of Grimmjow's senses to the max. Sensory overload leads to a passionate night for both parties.


Nicotine

Presenting another installment of Song!Fic! Using Panic's song Nicotine with the lovely pairing of GrimmIchi! Enjoy the broken pencil! :D (The song doesn't even matter seriously though… . but still a good song)

* * *

><p>The air was thick with the heady scent of garbage and alcohol, the dirty brick wall stained a deep black with splotches of vomit covering its chipped surface. A single figure leaned against a relatively clean portion of the wall, one hand tucked lazily in his pocket as the other flicked a flame to life. The small orange light illuminated exotic features, blue eyes practically glowing in the dim light before it was extinguished. The large male took a deep drag from the cigarette perched between his lips, holding it, before releasing a long trail of smoke from his nose. Turquoise eyes tilted towards the night sky, the pale moon bathing the figure in its ethereal light.<p>

Blue hair shined in the light, sticking up in a controlled mess that didn't deter from the man's looks. Tanned skin seemed to stretch over never ending muscles, the tight v-neck shirt doing nothing to hide the male's build. Long legs were covered by skin tight, black jeans, a single chain hanging from a couple belt loops finishing the look. Smoke wafted around the blunet as he enjoyed the cool breeze of the summer night, hair lightly brushing his forehead.

When the cigarette had reached it's limit the man pulled it from his lips before dropping it, lightly crushing it beneath his black shoes before heading back into the club. Upon opening the door a wave of heat rushed out bringing with it the thick scent of sweat and cheap booze, the music assaulting his eardrums with deafening beats. He plastered a predatory smirk to his face as he traipsed across the floor, ignoring the hungry eyes that watched his every move. Seating himself at the bar, he was immediately presented with a drink, a blue brow rising as he stared at the bartender in question.

"Courtesy of the lady." The lazy man gestured towards the big-breasted blonde that sat at the other end of the bar, a finger twirling a strand of hair as she openly ogled him. He only scoffed, pushing the drink away before ordering a beer. The bartender passed him the drink before turning to attended to the other club goers, the blunet grabbing the drink before taking a deep swig.

The alcohol burned a trail down his throat, a light buzz igniting in his skin as he turned to watch the gyrating bodies on the dance floor. Red, green, blue, and white strobe lights flashed to the beat of the music, bodies practically glowing in the quick flashes, though that could also be the sweat. Blue eyes slowly raked through the crowds, eyes assessing potential targets before moving on to another- more worthy- body. A quick flash of white illuminated a hint of orange in the crowd, a strange color indeed, especially when the blunet saw where it originated.

A young man, body long and coiled, was moving sensuously through the throngs of people, never sticking with one partner for more than a few moments before moving to another. The blunet watched the attractive male move across the floor with an otherworldly finesse, pale skin glowing as a light flush adorned his cheeks. He nearly felt his heart stop when startling hazel rose to connect with his blue, a smirk playing across those youthful features before a long finger beckoned him over. The blunet glanced at the half-full bottle still held between his fingers before looking back towards the strawberry-headed man on the dance floor, doing this a couple times before setting the bottle down and standing from his stool.

Who was he to deny such an alluring creature?

The crowd seemed to part as he stalked towards the oranget, all eyes watching the unattainable prize that was the blunet approach the equally flighty oranget. Jaws dropped as the blunet and oranget moved, the fast paced song coupled with the echoing bass and flashing lights started an erotic dance of restrained want and rising interest. Large hands gripped slender hips as they ground the supple behind into his slowly growing arousal, pale hands gripping blue hair tightly as his back arched.

"Ichigo." Blue eyes stared questioningly into clouded hazel eyes, almost unsure of hearing the breathless voice come from the orange haired incubus. A small smirk played across pale features, Ichigo turning in the blunet's hold, one hand tangling in blue tresses while the other trailed along a muscled chest. "My name is Ichigo."

The blunet smirked, canines shining in the flashing lights as he bent his head towards Ichigo's ear, breath hot as he breathed against the slowly flushing appendage. Ichigo gasped as he felt a tongue run along the shell of his ear before sharp teeth nipped it lightly, a low groan rumbling through his chest at the arousing feeling. He felt more than heard the chuckle from the large male as he breathed what he hoped was a promise into his ear.

"Grimmjow and I'm gonna make you scream for me, strawberry. My name's gonna be the only thing ya can say when I get ahold of that ass." A growl rumbled through Grimmjow's chest as he squeezed Ichigo's ass through his pants, the oranget groaning lewdly in his ear before pulling the blunet into a searing kiss.

The temperature seemed to skyrocket at the oral contact, both groaning in pleasure at the aggressive kiss. Grimmjow took control by grinding into the berry, tongue slithering through swollen lips when he moaned. Ichigo relinquished any control of the kiss, fingers tangling in blue hair as they tried to pull the blunet closer, meld him into his skin like the smoke he tasted on Grimmjow's lips. Ichigo moaned, never usually one to enjoy the taste of a smoker but somehow finding himself craving the blunet's unique flavor like the nicotine that- no doubt- coursed through his veins. He was broken from his musings at the feel of lips against his adam's apple, teeth lightly scraping the skin before the warm heat clamped around the area.

Hazel eyes rolled as that talented mouth sucked whatever strength he had away, legs slowly turning to jelly as a wicked tongue trailed from collarbone to chin.

"G-Grimm! I need….I need-" Ichigo's voice broke as teeth clamped the area where neck met shoulder, Grimmjow's tongue laving the area in apology before pulling away.

Ichigo was sure he made the right choice in choosing the blunet, those molten pools of blue promising a night of endless passion for both parties. Grimmjow didn't say a word as he grabbed the oranget's hand and pulled him through the crowd, uncaring of the jealous eyes that watched both him and Ichigo leave the club. Ichigo only followed Grimmjow, stumbling over his feet as he tried to gain his finer motor skills. He nearly crashed into the blunet when he suddenly came to a halt, Ichigo glaring slightly at Grimmjow;s bacj before feeling his eyes widen at the sight of the sleek limo parked before them. Opening the door, Grimmjow gestured to the oranget.

"Get in." Ichigo did as commanded, mentally cursing himself for being controlled so easily before choosing to ignore all prior instincts in order to enjoy this moment. Grimmjow climbed in behind the oranget before knocking on the opaque glass and giving the driver directions when it rolled down. Upon receiving a nod in understanding, Grimmjow moved back towards Ichigo, the glass rolling up as the vehicle started moving. Feeling eyes on him, Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow, turning away with a blush when he saw the intensity in those crystal orbs. A wave of nervousness coursed through him as he thought about what the aftermath of this meeting would be.

Ichigo gave a short yelp when he was pulled into the blunet's lap, large hands resting lightly on his hips while he smirked lazily at the oranget.

"Don't think so much." Grimmjow reached a hand up to grip a slender neck, gently pulling the oranget down for a slow kiss, lips moving sensuously as hands roamed. Ichigo groaned at the feel of hands massaging his behind, unconsciously grinding into the blunet. Both pulled away at the delicious friction, Grimmjow pulling Ichigo forward more forcefully as he raised his own hips in retaliation. The sharp cry this elicited from the oranget made Grimmjow smirk, the blunet promising himself that he would make the berry mute by morning.

Both stopped however when the limo halted, Grimmjow frowning before glancing through the window to see his home standing proudly. Throwing a quick glance to the flushed oranget, Grimmjow decided he didn't want to let go just yet, wrapping Ichigo's legs around his waist before exiting the limo. Ichigo gave a 'manly' squeak at being carried but ignored it when he was pushed against the door, when Grimmjow got them both in the house he will never know. Pale legs tightened around Grimmjow's waist when he attacked Ichigo's neck, teeth nipping and tongue laving the gorgeous expanse of skin before ripping through his blue v-neck.

Ichigo felt his brain melt at the molten heat of Grimmjow's mouth, trails of fire following the soft lips as they moved sensuously yet quickly across his chest. He barely registered when his pants disappeared, somewhere between the walk up the stairs and the hallway, mind clearing slightly when Grimmjow threw him onto his large bed. The mattress creaked from the rough treatment, Ichigo gazing into fierce blue with clouded hazel. Grimmjow smirked at the berry's state before moving to envelop his lips in another bruising kiss, teeth pulling on the oranget's bottom lip before sucking it lightly. Ichigo could only groan and pull the blunet closer, throat growing raw from the noises he has been continuously making.

When he suddenly felt the pleasurable sensations stop, Ichigo gazed with confusion at the blunet, eyes widening when he saw Grimmjow's uncovered chest. Chuckling at the oranget's lapse in concentration, Grimmjow climbed onto Ichigo, smirk predatory as he ground his obvious arousal into the oranget's. Ichigo groaned for the umpteenth time at the feel, eyes closing as a shiver racked his body, Grimmjow's breath ghosting over his ear in a familiar way.

"I hope you're ready to scream for me, Ichi."

And to be totally honest, he was.

* * *

><p>Okay….this started out as a song fic and somehow almost ended up being a fully explicit lemon….How the flip... o- o This was supposed to be innocent flirting and a few little kisses here and there, but nooo had to be almost porn! *sigh* you people will probably enjoy it anyway so whatever. Rate Review all that good jazz~


End file.
